Milieu
Milieu (ミリュー Miryuu) is both Roger Dunstan's assistant and personal Karakuri Dôji, throughout the entirety of his quest to answer the ultimate question and plan for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. As suggested by his 'quality', he lies right in the middle of good and evil, meaning that he is neutral. Appearance He is a relatively tall and slim built dôji, and his facial features consist of long, white hair, that is tied to form a ponytail with two pairs of golden hairclips, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden asian dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. Outwardly, two large and angular purplish-silver mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn’t human and unusually, another mechanical structure is also present on his waist towards his back and features a symbol consisting of three tomoe. In his human form, he wears school uniform attire, with large gauntlets and visors are gone, as well as the metal piece on his back. The four yellow sticks holding his ponytail up has been reverted into a regular hairband. The large, glass extensions have also been replaced by a pair of glasses, giving him a more scholarly-appearance and calmer look, apart from his stern expression when out of this uniform. Personality Milieu is usually mellow and displays no reaction to the significant consequences faced by the completion of his master's plans. In the majority of when he is showed, Milieu is usually collected and not even the most complicated of situations can display expressions on his face. He seems to be very dedicated to Roger Dunstan's plan, and is seen ill-mannered towards anyone he encounters that tries to interfere with it. He threatens to kill Jealous before he stabs Yamato Agari, so that the doctor will have "less trouble" finding another master for Ultimo. He also showed visible anger at Yamato standing up to Dunstan and grabbing him by the collar. Milieu is rather confident and arrogant with his abilities, thinking no one stands a chance against him and his master. Due to his powers of manipulating souls, many called him a "problem" in capturing and battling Dunstan, and the other dôjis fear him. Relationships Roger Dunstan Milieu is Roger Dunstan's personal dôji and the first one he ever made, whom he formally calls "Dr. Dunstan". He is fully committed to his master's wishes, following his every order and shows to be very agreeable whilst talking to him. He shows a great amount of respect for him, getting angry towards anyone who tries to mess with the his plans. Abilities As Milieu is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those posed by a normal human. It is implied that he is the strongest of all the dôji, as he was the first dôji ever created, and he also gives Dunstan the ability to use every Noh power of every dôji. Reincarnation Manipulation Milieu's specific ability seemingly allows him and his master to traverse dimensions in order to manipulate circumstances to suit their intended desires. The most common and notable utilization of this skill, allows the capability to travel to different time periods and subsequently transplant either people or objects from that era into another century, explaining how all the dôji's masters were able to converge in a single period. Karakuri Henge * Milieu has exhibited an unnamed and unusual transformation, even by the established precedence displayed by other dôji, which fabricates a multitude of weapons from various eras throughout Earth's entire history, connected by ribbon-like segments of metal. The produced weapons predominantly assume the form of swords and guns, but it has yet to be demonstrated whether these could be used effectively in combat situations. * Universal Mode: Milieu's ICON when he and Dunstan combine, resembling a giant Japanese dragon that towers above even other dôji in their ICON forms, with a humanoid body on the top of the head. Before revealing itself in full view, from the visions Yamato Agari observed during his pledge with Ultimo; the transformation had a face resembling Dunstan's own. While its abilities were shown off-screen, this ICON was able to easily defeat Vice in his Demon Mask form. Quotes *"The Hundred Machine Funeral. The final battle between good and evil." *"The time has come, doctor." * (To Jealous)'' "If you don't, then I don't mind breaking you. Making a whole new Dôji'' would be much less trouble for the doctor." Trivia * Milieu derives from the French word for "Middle", referring to his neutral affiliation. * Milieu has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female. However, according to the male school uniform that he wears, it's implied that Milieu is indeed a he. It was finally declared that Milieu is a he in the July issue of Shonen Jump. *Milieu's attire and ICON are associated with the dragon. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji